Many individuals carry transaction cards such as credit cards, debit cards, pre-paid cards and the like to complete daily purchases. Generally, completing a credit card or pre-paid card transaction requires the user or merchant to swipe the user's transaction card and also requires the user to provide a signature for security purposes. While the signature portion of the transaction is traditionally completed using a pen on a printed receipt, more modern transaction processing systems implement electronic touchscreens and provide a stylus for a user to sign the touchscreen such that a digital copy of the signature is automatically saved to the transaction processing system. Similarly, completing a debit transaction often requires a user to input a pin number on a touch screen reader with a stylus. A stylus, in the context of this application, is a computer accessory that can assist a user in providing more precise interaction with a touchscreen than can be had by using a finger. As such, styli are generally shaped like writing utensils so that they can be grasped by a user. Furthermore, the tip of a stylus comes to a point, much like a pen or pencil, to provide precision interaction with the touchscreen. However, the tip of a stylus is rounded so as not to damage (e.g. scratch) the screen or inadvertently puncture a user's skin if mishandled. The tip of the stylus is generally made from a material such as plastic that has a low coefficient of friction so as to easily slide when in contact with the touchscreen. The touchscreen is configured to detect the interaction of the point of the stylus with the touchscreen.
Because the stylus of a transaction processing system is used by numerous individuals throughout the course of a day the stylus can become quite dirty, harbor bacteria and is generally unsanitary. While purchasing and carrying around a personal stylus is possible to avoid having to touch and use a “public” stylus of a transaction processing system, carrying yet another accessory is inconvenient. Although the corners of currently available credit and debit cards can be used to interact with a touch screen, they are not suitable for this application because the radius of curvature of a corner is too large to provide precise interaction with the touchscreen as required when providing a signature.
A further problem in the art is that even when the transaction is completed in the traditional manner using a pen on a printed receipt, the user is often required to use a “public” pen provided by the merchant which can be unsanitary. While purchasing and carrying around a personal pen is possible to avoid having to touch and use a “public” pen, carrying yet another accessory is inconvenient.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a credit/debit card with an integrated stylus that is specially adapted to be easily and effectively used in a sanitary manner when conducting transactions using an electronic touchscreen and/or signing printed receipts and does not require the user to carry any additional accessories.
These considerations are addressed by the present disclosure.